A Tragic yet Happy Story To Tell
by SoulsOfTeardrops
Summary: It's time for bed, and Yuki asks Miku to tell her a story, so she begins to tell her the Story Of Evil. A Oneshot of the reversed Evil Series. Rated T for Character Deaths.


_You are the prince and I am your maid. We're destiny divided, a pair of pitiful twins. If it's only so that I will be able to protect you, I'll even become an evil all just for your sake._

"Yuki-chan it's bed time" A girl with teal pigtails come into her younger sister's room

"Aww, but I wanna play longer!" Yuki wined

"But you have school tomorrow, and so do I. I can't babysit you all night" The girl walks toward her sister "Come on, I'll help you clean-up"

"Fine"

After cleaning up, the teal headed teen tucks Yuki in.

"Good Night Yuki" Tealette turns, but her sister stops her.

"Wait a second Miku-nee!"

"Wait is it Yuki"

"Can you tell me a story?"

"What kind of story?"

"Any kind will do Neechan"

"Hmm, alright" Miku sat down on the side of Yuki's bed "This is a true called the "Story Of Evil", it's a very old but famous tale passed down from generations ago. It's about an evil-selfish prince, and his very loyal maid."

"Cool!" Miku nodded

"This city we live in was actually once known as the kingdom of Lucifenia, and Lucifenia is where our story takes place."

_The kingdom of Lucifenia is ruled by a wise king a kind hearted queen. They had two twin babies, one a girl, and one a boy. Since they had two babies, it was by law and tradition that they're should only be one heir to the throne. The options for the king and queen were the either have one of them executed, or have one of them be trained into a servant for the future ruler._

_They had to make a very wise and accurate decision for one of them. Eventually they decided to have the boy rule and the girl to become his maid in the future. The boy's name was Len; he was only younger than his sister Rin by only a minute. Since Rin was older, they felt that it would make more sense for the older sibling to protect the younger sibling._

"That's such an unfair tradition!"

"Yes, but that's just how they are Yuki"

_Four years after the twins were born, and a year after making their decision, the king fell very ill. As days, weeks, and months passed by, the king was too weak to rule his own kingdom, let alone, get out of bed. Eventually, the queen started to rule in his place, doing all his work while helping the maids raise her kids. After 5 months into the king's illness, he died and the queen had to rule alone for the years to come. _

"Wait, so did Rin still live with them while she grew up?"

"Yes and no"

"Huh?"

Miku tilted her head and smiled

_The twins, they lived together for many wonderful years. They were always in each other's presence, never seeming to leave each other's side. Truthfully, they even share the same room and bed, a very close pair of twins. They were always happy together, and even when their father died they comforted each other. Their happiness lasted for seven years. It was spring when those two were finally separated._

_Rin and Len were playing in the flower field outside the castle. While Len was running around chasing butterflies, Rin was sitting down making something. It took her a few minutes but she finished it with a warm smile._

"_Len!" She called while still sitting down_

_Her brother quickly turned around "What is it Rin?"_

"_Come here!" She motioned him to come over. She was hiding the thing she made in the flowers and grass._

_Len ran over to her and bent down in front of her. As soon as he did that, she placed the item on his head. Rin giggled a bit with a smile still resting on her face._

"_W-What is this?" Len asked touching it._

"_It's a flower crown" Rin answered cheerfully "I made it just for you Brother"_

_Len smile "Thanks" he said_

"_When Len grows up, he will be a great king, the best king ever!"_

_Len started to blush a little out of embarrassment_

"_At least, thats what I believe"_

_Len just stared at Rin with complete shock, while Rin just smiled at him with her eyes closed. The wind was blowing which made their hair define gravity a bit. _

"_You know, I will work hard to become the best king ever"_

"_That's great!" Rin replied_

"Rin's such a nice sister~" Yuki replied dreamily

"Yes I will admit, Rin is pretty pure"

"Continue the story Neechan"

"Very well"

_One that same day they were playing in field, they were also separated that day. After Rin made the flower crown, a man came up behind her and grabbed her._

"_Ah!" Rin screamed "Let go of me!" The man picked her up and started walking away. "Len!"_

"_Rin!" Len got up and attempted to run after her, but a maid held him back. "No! Rin's being taken away!" She didn't respond to him. "Help her!"_

"_That's enough talk Len!" His mother yelled approaching him "Rin's being taken away for a long while"_

"_B-but why does Rin have to go! What has she ever done?" Len screamed trying to escape the maid grasp._

"_Kagamine-sama stop thrashing! Hold still!" The maid was trying to hold Len, but he just kept on thrashing and wiggling to get loose. While the queen watched with sadness on her face. She never would've wanted them to be separated like this, but she had no choice._

_The man was approaching a carriage with Rin. "LEN! HELP ME!" _

_That was when Len started to thrash and wiggle out like his life depended on it. He managed to release himself from the maids grasp and ran as fast as he could towards his beloved sister._

"_RIN!" He reached his hand out_

_Rin was lightly thrown into the carriage, she started to crawl towards the door of it while reaching out with her hand "LEN!" she cried, but the door shut and the carriage drove away. It was too late for Len to save his sister. _

"_NO! STOP! BRING HER BACK! RIIIINNN!" Len cried out, he sunk to his knees and started crying._

"_Kagamine-sama, let's go back inside, it's no use trying to get her back"_

"_B-b-b-but!"_

"_It's too late Len, as much as I wouldn't have wanted this to happen it can't be help. All we have to do now is wait." The queen said._

"Aww"

"Yeah I know, it's sad to be separated from your loved one at a young age"

"I would never want to be separated from Oneechan. Never!"

Miku giggled a bit "That's how I feel too Yuki"

_The twins were separated from each other for six years, and during those six years Rin was trained to do all sorts of housework and services while Len was trained into learning everything a ruler should know. Their mother died of a disease six months before Rin came back, so Len had to rule the kingdom at a younger age then he should have. Unlike his parents, Len was a more crueller and wicked ruler. He placed heavy taxes on the citizens, and took money from them when necessary. The kingdom was greatly feared in a matter of months. _

"How did Rin show herself when she came back?"

"When a maid served him tea, Len was fairly surprised by who it was."

"Oh~"

_Len was sitting on his throne while a citizen was talking about his troubles with money. Len dismissed her, not showing any sort of sympathy towards the woman wearing red. While Len was talking to the citizen, a maid came through the door on the left side of the throne carrying his afternoon tea. After the citizen left, the maid made it to the small round table beside his throne._

"_Here's your tea Kagamine-sama"_

"_Ah, it's about time you-" While reaching for his tea, Len noticed that the maid had her legs slightly bent, and her hands were resting on her knees. His gaze trailed up the maid until it reached her face. The maid who had blonde hair and cerulean eyes was smiling. "Konichiwa, it's been a while Kagamine-sama" she said in a slight giggle. Len immediately knew who it was._

"_Rin!" Len abruptly jumped up from his throne and took his beloved sister into a tight embrace. "I-I can't believe it! I missed you so much!" he said. Rin hugged him back._

"_It's good to be home Kagamine-sama." They let go of their embrace_

"_Rin just call me 'Len'"_

"_I can't do that Kagamine-sama, I'm a maid and you're my master"_

"_Then just call me 'Len-sama'"_

"_Very well Kaga-Len-sama" Rin said while bowing "I have things to do, I'll see you later" and with that, Rin left the room._

"So did they live happily ever after"

"No, remember Yuki, this is the 'Story Of Evil'. They wouldn't have a very happy ending"

"Aw~"

"You see, Len's reign only lasted 1 ½ years"

"Tell me more!"

"Very well"

_The king and maid were very happy together, finally being able to spend their precious moments together like they used too. Len asked Rin if she would want to stop being his servant and rule with him, but she would refuse as she is happy enough being able to spend her time with him and being by his side, nothing more, and she also didn't want to break tradition. _

_Everyone in the country thought that Len would maybe change his ways and soften up a bit when Rin returned, but unfortunately he remained the same as always, a cruel ruler. His sister never questioned his cruelty; she followed along with everything he did, all only to see a smile on his face. Rin was the only one who truly loved and respected Len for who he really was, not because he was the ruler of their country. She was a very loyal maid, always doing everything that he asked without questioning, and she vowed that even if everyone in the world were to become his own enemy, she would always stay by his side to protect him._

"So why didn't Len change the way he rules?"

"No one knows for sure, but in my opinion I just think that he was just too spoiled and arrogant, plus he started ruling at a young age."

"Oh~"

_One day while visiting the blue country from across the sea, Rin met the prince of blue while shopping for need items and ingredients in the kitchen. Due his kind hearted words and gentle smile she fell in love at first sight. But one day the king fell in love with the princess of the green in the neighbouring country. He sent a proposal to her but she rejected saying that she loved the man of blue. The king was upset and outraged, but to make matters worse he also found out that his sister also loved the man of blue. Filled with hatred, anger, and jealousy, Len ordered his sister to destroy that country immediately with his knights. Due to the maid's loyalty and devotion, she did as she was told without questioning. _

_In only a night, the blue country was reduced to nothing but ashes and every single person in the country was annihilated. Even when Rin found the prince of blue hiding, she killed him immediately with her own hands. Little did the king know that he was greatly hurting his sister, but its incredible how she still remained by his side._

"That's so sad"

"I know Yuki"

"I wished Len would notice that he had been hurting his sister"

"Everyone that hears this story wishes that"

_When Rin returned to the castle, she was covered in blood. When Len saw her he was a bit frightened_

"_Sorry, I scared you" said Rin_

_His expression then changed to concern_

"_Don't worry I'm fine" Rin assured him_

_With that said, Rin said goodnight to him and returned to her room, but she cleaned herself off first._

_The following day, the maid prepared her brother's afternoon snack. When king looked over at his sister who was entering the throne room_

"_Oh! It's time for my snack" he said_

_The maid arrived at his table "Len-sama" She set the tray down "Todays snack is a brioche followed by an earl grey with a dash of honey"_

"_Thanks that's my favourite" Len laughed so innocently and sweetly like he never was an evil ruler. The maid couldn't help but smile at how pure he looked then._

"If only he actually was innocent"

Miku giggled "Yeah, if only"

_Throughout all the passing months, anger began to build up from all the citizens of the yellow and green countries, and even some very fortunate survivors of the blue country joined up with the citizens. Eventually the citizens all rose up and rebelled, and the one who lead the army was a female swordsman who wore red armour. She was accompanied by a young woman in green. Together with the raging citizens, they attacked the city._

_The maid took notice of the attack through the window, and when they arrived at the castle, she knew what they wanted. She took immediate action and went to find her brother. As soon as she found him, she took him to the highest room in the castle and locked the door. There, Len watched as the raging mob begin to destroy the gate to the castle._

"_All those fifthly masses are ruining my country" Len covered his eyes with his hands, not wanting to see all of the destruction and chaos happening outside._

"_Len, it's getting dangerous out there. You need to get out here" Len took his hands away from his face, and at the same time he turned to his sister. "I'll you sometime brother, when you get out, I want you to run"_

"_Run? To where?"_

"_I don't know, just somewhere far away from here"_

"_What! No way! This is my country, I'm not leaving!" The maid could hear the anger in his tone, and even his expression showed slight anger_

"_Len…" Rin started to look worried_

"_This is nothing more then a stupid revolt, it'll die down" Len's face then softened a bit "Rin, go help supress the people"_

_Rin looked to the ground a bit hurt and worried. She took a breath "Len this isn't a revolt"_

"_Huh?"_

_The maid's expression then changed to complete determination. She looked up at her brother, and with a completely straight face she said "It's a revolution"_

_Before the king could say anything, the sound of the mob breaking into the castle was heard. Everyone in the castle had either fled or had been killed. Rin knew what she had to do; she went to the closet in the room and brought out an old cloak. She walked over to Len with it. "Len, I'll trade places with you"_

"_What? What do mean?"_

"_You and I will switch clothing"_

"_But wh-" Len was interrupted by the sound of footsteps and yelling from a few floors under them. He looked to his sister; she had a face that said that she knew what she was doing, complete determination. Without questioning he, did as she was told. Once he gave her his clothes, she quickly wore them. _

"_Here I'll lend you my clothes" She shoved her outfit into Len's arms. "Wear them" Len nodded and put them on. He turned to Rin who was now dressed as him. The maid who has now changed into the king walked up to her beloved brother and took out his hair tie, and she took out her own ribbon in her hair. She tied up her own hair, and placed the ribbon in her brother's hair. He was about to protest the idea but she cut him off "It's okay were both twins" She took the old cloak and draped it over he brother "Surely no one could tell the difference" Rin kissed her brothers forehead; she shoved him into the closet. _

"_Rin!" Len shouted, but Rin didn't even hesitate to shut the door_

_She quickly walked back to the window in the room and turned to face the door across from it. Right on cue, the mob of citizens broke through the door with the female swordsman stood in front of the line._

"_It's time you give up boy. There is no one left to save you"_

_The "king" let out a small laugh before saying "Oh so you decide to capture me now" Some of the citizens grabbed the former "king" but "he" pretended to fight back while they dragged "him" out of the room "What insolence!" miss it. After a short while, Len thought it was safe to come out. He explored on what used to be is home. Everywhere he looked was a mess. He left the castle and proceeded to town after his short exploration there._

"What happened to Rin?"

"You'll find out"

_Rin was taken to a dungeon in the castle. The "king" was scheduled to be executed at 3:00PM. All while sitting in the dungeon, many wondered what she might've thought to herself all alone. _

_When the clock struck three, all the citizens gathered around the guillotine while the "king" was being taken to the execution stand with soldiers surrounding her. Among the crowd was a boy who didn't shout, swear, or glare at the "him". That boy was Len. When Rin walked past him, a wave of guilt and regret hit him. He made his way through the crowd so he can get a clear view of guillotine where Rin was placed._

"_Any last words?" The woman in red asked_

_The young teen only smirked and quietly mumbled her brother's favourite line "Oh! It's time for my snack" Then heavy blade of the guillotine was let loose and it decapitated the former maids head. At the same time Len screamed out her name. No one heard him though, and when he began to cry, people were too busy celebrating to notice, so he left the crowd._

_Len went out to the harbour on the outskirts of town after he stopped crying, all while carrying a glass bottle containing a piece of parchment. There he stood by the water and said "Please, let this work" then he set the bottle into the water. What he's doing is something Rin showed him 6 months ago. 'If you write down your wish on a piece of parchment, and place it a bottle, then you let it float out to sea. Then one day it's said that your wish will come true'_

_Remembering the time he spent with Rin, he sank to the ground and began crying. He mumbled out what he wished for "Please, if we were to be reborn again-" he was cut off by a soft warm voice finishing his wish which made his sobbing stop.-_

"_-then it would be nice if we became siblings again" it said. The one who said that was Rin, her spirit came appeared behind Len and talked, but when he turned around though, she was gone. Although he still responded to her "Yeah it would" he smiled and looked up at the sky "It really would be nice" he finished._

"And that's the end" Miku turned to her sister "Y-Yuki, are you crying?"

Yuki looked up "It's so sad" she wiped teared form her eyes

"Yeah it really is" Miku ruffled her sister's hair.

A few seconds later, the sound of racing footsteps could be heard coming towards Yuki's room. It was followed by twin voices shouting "Miku!" A pair of blonde haired and blue eyed male and female twins appeared at the door.

"Hey~! How did you guys get in here?" Miku said standing up

"Well we were knocking on your door for 30 minutes, but we gave up" The boy started

"So we decided to just opened the door, and we found out it was unlocked" The girl finished

"You should really keep your door locked" They said in unison

Miku sighed "I guess I really should huh"

"Yeah!" They said again "Anyways Miku, we should really finish up our assignment. We only have tonight to finish it" The girl said, and they boy nodded.

"Alright Rin, Len. I have to tuck Yuki in though, so just go wait in my room"

"Sure" They both ran into Miku's room.

Miku turned back to Yuki and tucked her in, since her had already stopped crying. When she turned to exit the room, Yuki spoke "Hey Neechan?" Miku turned around "What is it Yuki?"

"A-are those t-"Her sister placed two fingers on her lips to stop her talking. Then she placed two fingers in her own lips "Shh… it's a secret" she whispered before saying goodnight to Yuki.


End file.
